


Leave the Single Life Behind

by dottirarinnar



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Engagement, F/F, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottirarinnar/pseuds/dottirarinnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been discovering a lot about herself and her style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Single Life Behind

They elope. It's either that, or Rose's mum will spend half of Pete's fortune on the two most diamond-encrusted gowns she can buy, and diamonds aren't their style. Ever since "John" left to "go find himself," Rose has been discovering a lot about herself and her style. Her own discoveries have led her to Cardiff, and at last to the wonderful woman in charge of this tiny Torchwood branch who reminds her of an old friend. It's like going full-circle in her life, and even more, it's like coming home. For real this time.

Gwen is known at almost every level of Cardiff government, but it's only her second time in the Register's Office. She did chase those Nostrovites in here two years back. She offers to show the woman behind the desk her scar. Rose has spent enough time kissing that scar, and shushes Gwen to pull her shirt back down.

They're nervous as they fill out the paperwork, and they giggle, and it's going to be a long, long fifteen days until the waiting period is over. "What _will_ we do to pass the time?" Gwen asks her, eyes bright.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."  



End file.
